


Не настолько близки

by trololonasty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Когда он впервые увидел её с этой причёской, то испытал некоторое замешательство. Она делала её так похожей на Бетти, но в то же время – совсем на неё не похожей. Хвостик Бетти двигался как разлитый солнечный свет. Хвостик Вероники раскачивался как гильотина.





	1. Эффект Вероники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [those kind of friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522031) by [gabrieeella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrieeella/pseuds/gabrieeella). 



> Автор смотрел не больше четырёх эпизодов «Ривердэйла», и переводчик недалеко от него ушёл. Мы здесь ради Джероники, и мы вас предупредили. (:

— Ай.

— Прости.

Мгновение тишины.

—  _Ай._

— Джагхед, ты должен…

—  _Ай._

Вероника отстранилась, резко втянув воздух, и раздражённо возвела глаза к потолку.

— Ты должен. Перестать.  _Дёргаться._

Джагхед послал ей в ответ измождённый взгляд.

— Ты должна. От меня.  _Отвалить._

Он вскинул руку, чтобы отмахнуться от приближающейся к лицу иглы, и её брови взмыли вверх в типично невозмутимой, снисходительной манере, словно бы одним своим видом по-хепбёрновски манерно протягивая «О, да неужели?».

Она ответила незамысловатым пожатием плеч:

— Ладно.

В холодном свете закусочной он окинул её взглядом, полным недоверия. У Вероники «ладно» никогда не значило просто «ладно». Оно означало «ладно» и «но вот почему ты сделаешь так, как говорю я».

— В таком случае, полагаю, наложить шов тебе может Бетти.

Вот и приехали.

Сжав челюсти, он выглянул в окно позади неё. Чернильный ночной пейзаж парковки «У Попа» был того же цвета, что и её глаза. Он в раздражении перевёл взгляд на неоново-розовое изображение молочного коктейля.

— Уверена, у неё получится куда лучше, чем у меня, — продолжала наседать Вероника, словно бы размышляя вслух. Джагхед прикусил щёку. — Она ведь такая заботливая. Всегда беспокоится. Хочет узнать, что случилось.

Он никак не мог взять в толк, каким образом, несмотря на всю непрочность, абсолютную поверхностность их отношений — девушка лучшего друга, лучшая подруга девушки, временами — союзник, с точно такой же периодичностью — враг, — ей удавалось так хорошо его понимать. Как будто это было просто. Как будто он был одной из легкомысленных новелл Капоте, а не джойсовским выносом мозга, которым он себя считал. Это раздражало и нервировало его примерно в равной степени; хуже того — он чувствовал себя предсказуемым.

Он всегда думал, что представляет собой некую загадку.

Большинство людей позволяли ему в это верить.

Вероника чётко дала ему понять, что ей было прекрасно известно, что меньше всего ему хотелось объяснять своей сердобольной девушке, что он швырнул молочный коктейль в стену в необоснованном приступе ярости.

Он взглянул на свою кое-как забинтованную руку, проклиная всё на свете за то, что не мог наложить шов себе сам. Страховки у него не было, так что больница отпадала. Арчи был в колонии для несовершеннолетних, так что тоже не вариант. Змеи проводили рискованную разведывательную операцию по сбору информации об Упырях, и он не собирался подвергать её угрозе срыва своим неурочным звонком. Так что, как ни крути, оставалась только Вероника, оказавшаяся свидетельницей событий — стоя за кассой, она, словно вкопанная, наблюдала за происходящим в режиме реального времени, в её тёмных глазах — удивление.

Удивление и что-то ещё — в приливе адреналина ему было не разобрать.

— Хочешь, позвоню ей?

— Просто доделай уже эти дурацкие швы, — пробормотал он, указывая на занесённую в ожидании руку, которую она не опустила ни на миллиметр. Выше её сил было хотя бы  _притвориться_ , что у него есть выбор. Мгновение спустя он заметил, что она сверлит его взглядом, и, не удержавшись, моргнул от такого пристального изучения. — Что?

Ему всегда было некомфортно, когда она так внимательно на него смотрела.

— Всего лишь пытаюсь отыскать подтекст «пожалуйста и спасибо» в этом предложении.

Спавшая настороженность вылилась во вздох.

— Может, какой-нибудь скрытый образ? Метатекстуальное выражение признательности ввиду того, что на дворе ночь, я только что отработала двойную смену и, в общем-то, не обязана тебе помогать?

Поначалу он встретил её взгляд снисходительно — с выражением, что должно было послужить прелюдией к саркастичному «пожалуйста», — однако нечто в её облике по какой-то непонятной причине привлекло его внимание. Он молча смотрел на неё. Тёмные круги залегли у неё под глазами. В уголках виднелись следы размазавшейся туши. Щёки казались более впавшими, чем ему помнилось, а радужка блестела скорее от передоза кофеином, нежели от любопытства.

Он знал, что у неё было то ещё лето. Она лишилась семьи, лишилась Арчи — лишилась той жизни, к которой только привыкла. Произойди подобное с кем-то другим — и он бы не смог увидеть за этим ничего, кроме. Но она — совсем другой разговор. Она была само нахальство, сама предприимчивость, сама обутая в лабутены стойкость. Он был свидетелем того, как всё лето она работала смену за сменой, стянув волосы в высокий, непреклонный хвост, одним своим видом бросающий вызов, — почти как если бы ему самому было известно, что на её голове ему не место, и потому раскачивающемуся во все стороны с особенной силой, тем самым будто бы заявляя «да пошли вы».

Он осознал, как легко было забыть о сочувствии, когда речь шла о ком-то, вроде Вероники. Постоянно видеть ослепительное первое впечатление, а не самого человека. Но вот она стоит перед ним — кровь, и плоть, и тихо бьющийся пульс, — и он понимает, что она выглядит исхудавшей. Измотанной. И, заметил он с лёгкой тревогой, во многом похожей на его собственное отражение, которое он видел в её зрачках.

Возможно, именно это он и заметил в её взгляде после того, как разбил стакан.

Понимание.

— Я… Извини, — промолвил он спустя мгновение, не отрывая взгляда от сложенных на коленях рук. Он сидел на барном табурете спиной к стойке, согнутыми коленями отделяя от себя стоящую напротив Веронику. Такое положение сводило на нет их нелепую разницу в росте, и в кои-то веки они находились наравне. — Я хотел сказать, не могла бы ты, пожалуйста, закончить накладывать этот шов?

Она окинула его долгим, пристальным взглядом.

— Так и быть. — Лёгкий вздох. — Но только потому, что мучить тебя весело.

Он тотчас же бросил на неё недовольный взгляд, и она улыбнулась. По какой-то неведомой причине уголок его рта поднялся сам собой.

— Постарайся не ёрзать. — Улыбка сошла с её лица, стоило ей только наклониться вперёд. — Расслабься, я буду нежной.

Он вздрогнул, когда игла проколола кожу, но, помимо этого, сидел смирно.

— Нежность едва ли в твоём стиле.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о моём стиле, Джонс.

Она начала накладывать шов, и он заскрежетал зубами.

— В таком случае просвети меня.

— Насколько, по-твоему, нам тогда придётся тут задержаться? — фыркнула она. Его передёрнуло, когда затягиваемая ею нить разрезала кожу.

—  _Твою мать_!..

— Прости, я не…

— Вероника!

— Просто я ничего не вижу при таком ужасном освещении!

— Так поменяй его! — прошипел он, и в порыве раздражения она, раздвинув его ноги, забралась на круглую подставку у подножия стула. Не успел он переварить дезориентирующее сокращение разделяющего их расстояния, как она сорвала с него шапку и швырнула её на столешницу. — Какого  _хрена_  ты...

Ухватив его за волосы, она откинула его голову настолько, что у него не было иного выбора, кроме как смотреть прямо на неё; шея оказалась выгнута, словно его вот-вот должны были принести в жертву вампиру. Она нависала над ним, согнутой ногой опираясь на табурет, вплотную зажатая между его худощавыми коленками.

— Вот  _теперь_  совсем другое дело.

Он сглотнул, приводя в движение кадык.

Каждая клеточка его тела была напряжена.

Переживать столь масштабное вторжение в личное пространство ему ещё не приходилось: на голове нет шапки, её икра зажата между его голенями, а рука вцепилась ему в волосы. Он чувствовал себя уничтоженным.

— Хорошо, а теперь —  _в стотысячный раз_  — постарайся сидеть смирно.

Что-то подсказывало ему, что это не составит проблемы.

Она опустила иглу с выражением полнейшей концентрации, не замечая ничего вокруг, переместив руку, что была в его волосах, ближе к затылку, чтобы было удобнее держаться, а он, в свою очередь, попытался взять в руки себя. Никогда ещё она не находилась так близко — по крайней мере, когда они были одни. Когда рядом не было ни Бетти, ни Арчи, которые сгладили бы острые углы и своим присутствием лишили бы происходящее всякого намёка на реальность. Настоящее же было противоестественно и не укладывалось в голове.

Он импульсивно решил, что ему всё это категорически не нравится.

— Вот так.

Он едва почувствовал укол.

— Невероятно, чего можно достичь, когда всего лишь видишь, что делаешь.

Каждое слово тёплыми вибрациями отпечатывалось на его коже.

Её запах теперь перебивал все остальные — от неё пахло картошкой фри и чем-то ещё; этот дорогой аромат витал в воздухе, и он попытался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы расшифровать его. Он пытался сосредоточиться на чём угодно, если честно, что отвлекло бы его от теней, отбрасываемых веером её ресниц, или от перекинувшегося через плечо хвостика, болтающегося около её лица.

Когда он впервые увидел её с этой причёской, то испытал некоторое замешательство. Она делала её так похожей на Бетти, но в то же время — совсем на неё не похожей. Хвостик Бетти двигался как разлитый солнечный свет. Хвостик Вероники раскачивался как гильотина.

— Тебе пора постричься, Джонс.

— Что? — С трудом только и смог вымолвить он.

— Твоя отпущенная из политических соображений чёлка мешается — не мог бы ты подержать её, пока я не закончу?

Совершенно неожиданно на него снизошло осознание, что у него есть руки, точнее — что он не помнит, где они находятся. Лежат ли они на коленях? Болтаются по бокам?

— Джагхед.

— Конечно, прости.

Ему удалось-таки поднять свою руку, где бы она ни была, и убрать волосы со лба.

Вероника деловито приподняла уголки губ.

— Идеально.

Он сам не знал почему, но от азартного блеска её глаз внутри него вскипела обида. Даже враждебность. Враждебность к тому, что она могла так просто стоять здесь, словно это была какая-то игра, в которой она гналась за главным призом, чуть высунув язык, не испытывая ни малейшего дискомфорта, в то время как ему казалось, что она прорастает внутри него, даёт чёртовы метастазы.

Это было безрассудно. Она обязана была знать, какой ошеломляющий эффект оказывает.

На окружающих в целом, разумеется.

Не только на него.

Меньше всех — на него.

Но всё-таки.

— Должна признать, ты быстро учишься, малец. — В его глазах отразилось непонимание, и она улыбнулась — на этот раз чуть более искренне. — Превратился в статую за полсекунды — я впечатлена.

Он откашлялся, предпочитая не обращать внимания на нервные колебания своего голоса.

— Просто хочу побыстрее с этим покончить.

— Я тоже, девчуля.

Она наклонилась поближе, чтобы оценить проделанную работу, и он тут же приковал взгляд к потолку. Он заметил обугленное пятно, похожее на Джея Лено, и почти сказал об этом вслух, но не смог вымолвить ни слова.

— Ладненько, — нараспев произнесла Вероника после мучительно долгой паузы, поворачивая его голову за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть на шов под другим углом. Он пытался не обращать внимания на прикосновение её пальцев. — Думаю, моя работа здесь очень даже может быть завершена.

— Класс.

Он рванулся вперёд, чтобы, наконец, выбраться из-под неё; она осадила его, упершись рукой в грудь.

— Не так быстро, Рэмбо.

Его пульс подскочил, сердце отбило несколько хаотических ударов. С глухим стуком он впечатался спиной в стойку. В голове тотчас же возникли картины, которыми едва ли можно было гордиться: бёдра, руки, неприлично задранная, поношенная хлопковая униформа.

— Слушай, эти, эм… — Она прикусила щёку, бросив взгляд на руку, покоящуюся у него на груди. Ему стало интересно, чувствует ли она его учащённое сердцебиение. — Эти трудности, через которые ты сейчас проходишь. То, из-за чего ты швыряешь стаканы в стены.

От резкой смены темы разговора его внутренности скрутились в тугой узел.

— Тебе необязательно рассказывать мне, в чём дело, ты только скажи: у тебя всё под контролем?

Он просто смотрел на неё, не зная, что на это ответить. Не зная, что она хотела от него услышать. Не зная, почему вообще она спрашивает его об этом. Они были не настолько близки.

— Другими словами: мне стоит беспокоиться о Бетти?

И тут до него дошло.

Планеты не сошли со своих орбит.

Она пыталась защитить Бетти.

— Нет.

Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.

— Ты уверен?

— На все сто.

— Хорошо. — Она поспешно кивнула и отвела взгляд. — Хорошо. — А затем — немного неуверенно: — Мне стоит беспокоиться о тебе?

А вот теперь понимать стало труднее. Она долго не решалась посмотреть ему в глаза. Её взгляд был ласковее обычного, серьёзнее из-за того, что ей было известно, что он всё лето скрывался от всего мира в закусочной, едва ли не каждый божий день появляясь с непонятно откуда берущимися синяками и порезами; что это был не первый раз, когда его накрывала волна паники и он «случайно» что-то разбивал.

Она недвусмысленно дала понять, что всё это от неё не укрылось.

Чувство необыкновенной уязвимости боролось с защитной реакцией. Он открыл рот, а затем снова закрыл его.

Нет.

Это было совершенно на них не похоже. Они не задавали друг другу вопросов. Они не вторгались в личное пространство друг друга. Они обходили друг друга с умышленным пренебрежением — это было одной из главных причин, почему он всегда приходил сюда.

Смена привычного ритма нарушила равновесие и, учитывая его и без того уже взвинченное состояние, побудила тотчас же перейти в оборону. Его взглядом можно было резать без ножа.

— Беспокойся о себе, Вероника.

Она моргнула — из её взгляда пропала всякая мягкость — и убрала руку с его груди.

— Всегда.

— Приоритеты семьи Лодж.

Её взгляд дрогнул, словно от удара, и он тут же пожалел о сказанном. Он знал, что больше всего она боялась оказаться похожей на своих родителей. И ему, чёрт побери, было знакомо это чувство.

Он закрыл глаза.

— Я не...

— Мне пора закрывать закусочную, Джагхед.

— Вероника...

— Мы  _закрываемся_.

Её слова на корню пресекли его убогие попытки извиниться, но он не стал настаивать: без сомнения, его извинение вышло бы бессвязным и неловким. Ему необходимо было, чтобы этот день закончился. Каждый удар часов знаменовал очередную возможность сделать только хуже, а к настоящему моменту «хуже» он уже даже представить себе не мог. Он достиг наивысшего предела. И был официально готов поставить точку.

Время смерти: 1:33.

Соскользнув с табурета, он захватил шапку и поплёлся к своему столику. На пустой странице вордовского документа выжидающе мигал курсор. Он с мрачным видом захлопнул крышку ноутбука и запихнул его в рюкзак, прежде чем натянуть свою «змеиную» кожанку.

Джагхед потянулся за одинокой тарелкой, чтобы отнести её к стойке, и в тот же самый момент ещё одна, чужая, рука схватилась за неё с противоположной стороны.

— Я унесу.

Он оглянулся через плечо. Вероника избегала его взгляда. Он откашлялся.

— Всё в порядке, я могу...

— Я сказала, что унесу, Джагхед. — Она потянула тарелку на себя, чтобы высвободить ту из его хватки. Он не отпускал. Мимолётно возведя глаза к потолку, Вероника наконец соблаговолила ответить на его взгляд. — Ты прикалываешься, что ли?

— Я могу помыть её.

— Я тоже.

— Просто позволь тебе помочь.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь.

— Вероника...

—  _Что?_

— Ты на него не похожа.

Его слова заставили её замереть на секунду. Он сглотнул комок в горле — он понятия не имел, почему это сказал. Это было неуместно. Чёрт возьми, он даже не знал наверняка, было ли это правдой — Вероника вполне могла быть точной копией своего отца. Более того, они поссорились как раз-таки потому, что она полезла к нему в душу, так с чего вдруг теперь ему стало позволительно делать то же самое?

Они были не настолько близки.

Он ожидал, что она отведёт взгляд. Отмахнётся от его высказывания леденящим взмахом волос и велит ему идти домой.

Однако его ожидания не оправдались. Она моргнула. А затем моргнула ещё раз. И когда она моргнула в третий раз, её взгляд чуточку скосился в сторону — словно она не могла заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза. Уголки её рта приподнялись — слабенькая попытка изобразить непринуждённость.

— Уверен?

Ранимость, слышавшаяся в её голосе, поразила его в самое сердце.

И внезапно по какой-то неведомой причине у него ни осталось никаких сомнений.

Вероника Лодж ни капли не была похожа на своего отца.

Он почти показался себе малодушным за то, что смел даже помышлять обратное.

Он медленно повернулся к ней лицом.

— А капитализм — это ли не фашизм, прикидывающийся меритократией?

Символичность его вопроса подняла ей настроение — он понял это по её уже не столь мрачному взгляду. И это только сильнее распалило его.

— А жизнь — это ли не бесконечная очередь за свидетельством о смерти?

Уголки её губ вздёрнулись.

— А крайнее овеществление Рождества не спровоцировано ли одержимостью буржуазии к посрамлению бедн...

— О господи, ты мог бы просто сказать «да».

_Но тогда бы ты не улыбалась_.

Он почти произнёс это вслух.

Вместо этого он улыбнулся в ответ — едва заметной, непроизвольной улыбкой, вызванной магнетизмом её собственной. Побочная улыбка. Казалось, она возникала практически рефлекторно, и он не мог ничего с собой поделать, кроме как — пускай и на одно мгновение — сосредоточиться на отличительной особенности этого чувства. Улыбка Бетти говорила  _«привет, я люблю тебя»_ , и он улыбался в ответ, потому что этого хотел. Улыбка Арчи говорила  _«привет, ты можешь на меня положиться»_ , и он улыбался в ответ, потому что это было взаимно. Улыбка Вероники говорила  _«привет, ты идиот»_ , и он улыбался в ответ, потому что у него не было выбора.

Без какой-либо связи с предыдущими размышлениями он вдруг осознал, что они оба до сих пор держат тарелку — их пальцы раскинулись по её обратной стороне словно звёзды. Крошечное движение — и кончики его пальцев соприкоснуться с её. Невидимый, волнующий контакт.

Почему, чёрт возьми, это было так важно?

Почему всё происходящее было так важно?

Почему, чёрт возьми, он до сих пор здесь?

— Ладно, мне пора заканчивать, — произнесла она, будто бы прочитав его мысли, и он тут же отпустил тарелку и поспешно шагнул назад.

— Верно. — Он откашлялся. Она развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов. Жёсткая ткань её форменной юбки не шелохнулась, плотно облегая бёдра. Юбки Бетти всегда развевались. — Уверена, что тебе не требуется помощь?

— А капитализм — это ли не фашизм, прикидывающийся меритократией? — передразнила она, оглядываясь через плечо по дороге к стойке с весёлым огоньком в глазах, — и это случилось снова. Уголки его губ приподнялись в улыбке. Эффект Вероники. — Я справлюсь, Джагхед. — Он поспешил придать своему лицу нейтральное выражение и закинул рюкзак на плечо. — Иди изображай из себя лирического героя Ларкина где-нибудь в другом месте.

Он уже собрался было уходить, но литературная отсылка, пробудив что-то внутри него, заставила его задержаться у двери. Неловкость была поставлена на паузу. Активировалась зона комфорта.

— Это что, по-твоему, оскорбление? — усмехнулся он.

— Ага.

— Ларкин шёл впереди своего времени.

— Как и Бритни Спирс.

— Ай. — Он схватился за сердце. —  _Ай._  Это сравнение причинило мне физическую боль. Я просто…  _ай_.

— Это, кажется, твоё любимое слово сегодня — я, признаться, ожидала большего красноречия от писателя.

— Да, что ж, мы обычно теряем его, когда неумелые садисты тычут в нас иголками.

Она нахмурилась и, прекратив складывать тарелки, достала из кармана телефон.

— Эй, Сири? Не могла бы ты, пожалуйста, найти «спасибо» в этом предложении? — Заметив его ироничный взгляд, она одарила его любезной улыбкой. — «Пожалуйста» — это слово, которое употребляют воспитанные люди, — не волнуйся, если тебе оно не знакомо.

— Вообще-то меня сегодня уже учили словам «спасибо» и «пожалуйста».

— Не всем дано быть гениями.

— Пять минут назад ты сказала, что я быстро учусь.

— Я была под воздействием закусочных испарений.

— И ты избавилась от него, проведя следующие пять минут в той же закусочной?

— Медицинское чудо.

Подстёгиваемый колкостью перепалки, он попытался придумать ответную реплику, но в конце концов ему ничего не пришло в голову, и он так и остался в состоянии какого-то странного возбуждения. Его рука покоилась на ручке двери. Вещи были собраны. Завтра рано утром он был приглашён на завтрак к Бетти. Ему пора было идти.

Уход был следующим закономерным шагом их танца.

Его ноги словно приклеились.

Он сглотнул.

— Тут на потолке обугленное пятно в форме Джея Лено.

Вероника нахмурилась, сбитая с толку неожиданным замечанием, и взглянула наверх. Её лицо разгладилось. Приобрело задумчивое выражение.

— Это  _стопудово_  Джон Керри.

— Чего?

— Не видишь, что ли, линию подбородка?

— Ну, так как раз из-за неё это и есть Дже…

—  _Джагхед_.

В недоумении отведя взгляд от потолка, он обнаружил, что она смотрит на него в лёгкой растерянности, удивлённо вскинув брови.

— Иди домой.

С его лица пропало возмущённое выражение, и он опустил руку, которой жестикулировал. Поправил лямку рюкзака.

— Ага.

— Ага.

Он обернулся и толкнул дверь, испытав раздражение, когда та слишком легко поддалась. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, почему оттягивал свой уход. Ему нужно было поспать. На свежем воздухе было хорошо. И главное — они с Вероникой были не из тех, кто допоздна засиживается за разговорами.

«Ты первая клади» было не про них.

Они были не настолько близки.

Может, она была права — может, в закусочной и правда витали какие-то испарения, помрачающие сознание.

Домой он ехал с опущенными окнами, наслаждаясь резкими порывами осеннего ветерка. Он старался не думать ни о письме, которое прислала ему мать, ни о подозрительном человеке, с которым — он видел — его отец шептался позади закусочной. Он выкинул из головы воспоминание о кучке Упырей, которые наблюдали за ним через школьное окно, многозначительно двигая бровями, пока ничего не подозревающая Бетти теребила его волосы.

На сегодня он с этим покончил.

Он уже достаточно обо всём этом думал.

У него даже были швы, которые могли это доказать.

Впервые за день он взял в руки телефон, только когда дотащился до кровати. Два пропущенных звонка и сообщение от Бетти: она была измотана учёбой и ложилась спать, но не могла дождаться завтрашнего утра, когда он придёт к ним на завтрак. Феерия смайликов вызвала у него улыбку. Бетти знала, что он считает их дурацкими.

Он отправил ей в ответ короткое сообщение, которое, как он думал, она прочитает завтра, но стоило ему только положить телефон на прикроватный столик, как он загудел снова. Джагхед потянулся за ним, нахмурившись, — неужели она ещё не спала?

_Вероника Лодж прислала изображение_.

Он с удивлением прочёл уведомление и открыл сообщение движением большого пальца.

Это был сравнительный коллаж из фотографий пятна и Джона Керри.

_«Безоговорочная победа»._

Он неосознанно заулыбался. Ещё секунда ушла на то, чтобы решить, отвечать ей на это или нет. Это была чуднáя ночь.

_«Ты опять под закусочными испарениями»_. — Открыв гугл, он нашёл подходящую фотографию Лено. —  _«Вне конкуренции»_.

Не прошло и минуты, как его телефон снова зажужжал.

_«Я пришла к выводу, что ты на самом деле слепой, и то, как ты одеваешься, только подтверждает мою теорию»_.

Он фыркнул над подколом, тут же набирая ответ, однако его телефон загудел раньше, чем он успел закончить.

_«Спокойной ночи, Джонс»_.

Он никак не смог избежать укола разочарования.

_«Спокойной ночи, Лодж»_.

Он положил телефон на прикроватный столик и плюхнулся на кровать.

Он вспомнил, что она на полном серьёзе сравнила Бритни Спирс с Филипом Ларкином.

Он улыбнулся, потому что у него не было выбора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Одри Хепбёрн (1929—1993) — британская актриса, фотомодель, танцовщица и гуманитарный деятель. Признанная икона киноиндустрии и стиля, пик карьеры которой пришёлся на Золотой век Голливуда.
> 
> 2) Трумен Капоте (1924—1984) — американский романист, драматург театра и кино, актёр; многие его рассказы, романы, пьесы и документальные произведения признаны литературной классикой, включая новеллу «Завтрак у Тиффани» (1958) и документальный роман «Хладнокровное убийство» (1966).
> 
> 3) Джеймс Джойс (1882—1941) — ирландский писатель и поэт, представитель модернизма, автор романов «Улисс», «Портрет художника в юности» и «Поминки по Финнегану». До сегодняшних дней остается одним из самых широко читаемых англоязычных прозаиков.
> 
> 4) Джей Лено (1950) — лауреат «Эмми», американский актёр, стендап-комик, телеведущий и писатель, наиболее известный как ведущий телепередачи «The Tonight Show» на канале NBC.
> 
> 5) Джон Рэмбо — вымышленный персонаж, герой книг и серии боевиков; ветеран Вьетнамской войны. Образ героя стал одновременно символом поствоенного синдрома, связанного с войной во Вьетнаме, и американского героического империализма.
> 
> 6) Меритокра́тия — принцип управления, согласно которому руководящие посты должны занимать наиболее способные люди, независимо от их социального происхождения и финансового достатка.
> 
> 7) Филип Ларкин (1922—1985) — британский поэт, писатель и джазовый критик. Для поэтической манеры Ларкина характерны недоговорённость, приглушённость, обрывочность. Его лирический герой — «потерявшийся в городской жизни одиночка, способный раскрыть иллюзорность сущего, но не склонный искать виноватых».
> 
> 8) Бритни Спирс (1981) — американская поп-певица, танцовщица, автор песен, киноактриса, обладательница премии «Грэмми».
> 
> 9) Джон Керри (1943) — госсекретарь США (2013 — 2017).


	2. Но всё же не умирай

Когда стук раздался в первый раз, Вероника не обратила на него внимания.

Рёв протеста перегруженного водонагревателя. Невезучая птичка, врезавшаяся в стекло. Ветка, ударившаяся о стену от особенно сильного порыва ветра. Это могло быть что угодно: «У Попа» было своенравным зданием, которому всегда было что сказать.

Когда стук раздался снова, Вероника оторвалась от книги учёта доходов.

Она окинула лестницу, ведущую в сумрачную закусочную, внимательным, немигающим взором поверх очков. В подвальном помещении «У Попа», оборудованном под импровизированный офис, царила тишина, и Вероника сидела там, окружённая мягким светом настольной лампы. Секунды перетекали в минуты, и, когда других звуков так и не последовало, она списала это на совпадение. Вновь принялась бессознательно вертеть зажатой между пальцами ручкой.

Когда стук раздался в третий раз, Вероника подскочила.

Этот стук был громче предыдущих — устрашающий, агрессивный, заставивший сотрястись всё здание до самого основания, — и она напряжённо выпрямилась, словно по команде «смирно». Беспокойство холодным ножом пронзило её сердце. Настороженность расширила зрачки. Шёл второй час ночи — закусочная закрылась час назад.

Насколько ей было известно, она осталась в полном одиночестве.

В голове тотчас промелькнули десятки возможных сценариев развития событий — один хуже другого. Кто-то пытается ограбить закусочную. Кто-то пытается вломиться сюда, потому что думает, что тут никого нет. Кто-то пытается вломиться сюда, потому что знает, что  _она здесь_.

Она перевела взгляд на запертый ящик стола — там был спрятан пистолет, который она стащила из кабинета отца пару месяцев назад — и почувствовала, как учащается сердцебиение. Она стреляла всего однажды, во время драки Арчи со Змеями — гром среди ясного неба, предупреждающий вверх, высоко над головой, — но тогда всё было иначе. То был выстрел в воздух. Она никогда не целилась в человека.

Она не была уверена, что ей это по плечу.

И вместо того чтобы потянуться за пистолетом, она потянулась за телефоном, дрожащими пальцами интуитивно отыскав в списке контактов номер Арчи. Лишь два гудка спустя Вероника вспомнила, что он был в колонии для несовершеннолетних. Она несколько раз моргнула, осознавая свою глупую оплошность, и перешла к следующему номеру, сохранённому у неё в «избранном». Пальцы застыли над экраном, когда она увидела надпись «Дом».

Она не могла позвонить им.

Осознание этого факта поразило её настолько, что ей стало трудно дышать: она никогда не думала, что настанет время, когда ей будет страшно за свою жизнь и она не сможет позвонить родителям. Почём знать, возможно, они сами стоят за тем, что сейчас происходит.

Уничтоженная этой мыслью, она затолкала её в самый отдалённый уголок сознания. Она избегала её всё лето, и будь она проклята, если станет зацикливаться на ней сейчас. Она пролистала дальше — Бетти, Кевин, Реджи — и почувствовала, как внутри неё потихоньку нарастает паника. Кевин уехал из города на выходные, Бетти гостила у Полли, а Реджи так навязчиво приставал к ней с тех самых пор, как Арчи упекли за решетку, что она избегала оставаться с ним один на один.

Она почувствовала на своих плечах вес собственного одиночества. Она никогда не задумывалась, как мало друзей завела с тех пор, как уехала из Нью-Йорка, — по крайней мере, таких друзей, на которых всегда можно было положиться. Ривердэйл был городом потрясений и хаоса, записок с требованием выкупа и убитых одноклассников, и общие переживания позволяли ей думать, что она налаживает прочные связи с окружающими.

Но что если переживания переставали быть общими?

Что если она оказывалась единственной жертвой?

Были эти связи действительно прочны, как сталь, или они всё-таки были подобны обёрнутой в фольгу паутине? Была ли она отчаявшимся пауком, пытающимся сплести себе дом в углу, в который её загнали?

Её сердцебиение всё учащалось по мере того, как она спускалась всё ниже и ниже, листая свои последние сообщения, ощущая себя всё более одинокой с каждой секундой. Помимо Бетти и Арчи, её отношения с другими людьми были нестабильны и переменчивы, они зависели от заголовков последнего выпуска местной газеты, от того, кого и с кем стравил очередной скандал.

Порой, особенно в последнее время, даже Бетти не была исключением из этого правила.

Внезапно её взгляд зацепился за неожиданное имя.

Большой палец завис над экраном.

_«Спокойной ночи, Джонс»._

_«Спокойной ночи, Лодж»._

Это было две недели назад.

Она не видела его с той ночи, когда наложила ему шов. Они редко пересекались в школе, и, по всей вероятности, он намеренно перестал ходить в закусочную. Могла ли она в самом деле разбудить его посреди ночи и позвать на помощь? Они были не настолько близки. По правде говоря, она сомневалась, были ли они вообще хоть сколько-нибудь близ…

_БАБАХ._

Она нажала «позвонить», не успев и глазом моргнуть.

Вместо приветствия две шустрые руки резко схватили Джагхеда за отвороты «змеиной» кожанки и затащили в «У Попа» через заднюю дверь.

—  _Господи_ , Верони…

—  _Шшш_ , — прошипела она, захлопывая за ним дверь и запирая её на замок. От её окутанного тенями силуэта практически осязаемо исходила паранойя, когда она подалась вперёд, чтобы выглянуть на улицу через жалюзи, и на секунду ему подумалось: а что если все эти убийства и прочая чертовщина всё-таки её доконали.

Кто-то точно должен был спятить.

Шерил не в счёт: она была чокнутой с самого начала.

Несколько мгновений спустя Вероника резко развернулась к нему лицом:

— Ты что-нибудь там заметил?

— Ага. Деревья. Звёзды. — В мрачном подвале она смотрела на него тяжёлым, немигающим взглядом. — Пару мотыльков, так что следи в оба.

— По-твоему это смешно?

Он моргнул.

— Я не…

— Думаешь, я позвала тебя сюда посреди ночи шутки ради?

— Нет, я просто…

— Считаешь, принимая во внимание всё, что случилось в этом Бермудском треугольнике, прикидывающимся обычным городом,  _настолько_  неправдоподобно, что мы действительно можем быть в опасности?

Он вскинул ладони, чтобы защититься от урагана Вероника.

— Слушай, мне просто кажется, что, возможно, ты чуточку преувеличиваешь.

—  _Серьёзно_? — фыркнула она, ушам своим не веря. — Потому что  _мне_  кажется, что у этого города совершенно невообразимая склонность к серийным убийствам, а я не являюсь самым любимым его жител…

Внезапное дребезжание труб заставило её на полметра подскочить в воздух, так резко подавшись плечами вперёд, что казалось, будто она сейчас сгруппируется в крошечный комок. Он поднял брови, не в силах побороть удивление, вызванное её реакцией. Она побледнела. Взгляд широко раскрытых глаз, лишённых огня, горевшего в них всего секундой ранее, был прикован к коридору. Пальцы были нервно сжаты в кулаки.

Ни с того ни с сего она показалась ему юной.

Он не мог припомнить, что бы она когда-нибудь казалась ему  _юной_  раньше. Не такой, как в песне Кэти Перри: свежей, беззаботной и пылкой. Здесь дело было в другом. Она выглядела ранимой. Это смягчило в нём что-то — он понятия не имел что.

— Это всего лишь трубы, — объяснил он, перейдя на мягкий шёпот, и она, закатив глаза, обняла себя руками, словно закутываясь в большой платок.

— Я знаю.

— Они тоже могут греметь.

— И это знаю.

Он выждал несколько секунд.

— Так… может быть, тот шум, который ты слышала до этого…

— Джагхед, — перебила она, глядя на него с лёгким холодком. — Я в курсе, что ты считаешь меня избалованной наследницей, которая думает, что «водопровод» — это когда ты пьёшь шампанское и проводишь время у воды на Тресковом Мысе, но я в одиночку управляла этой закусочной всё лето. Я знаю, какие звуки издают трубы.

Он окинул её изучающим взглядом. Она не отвела своего — пронзительного, сочащегося кислотой, — и, казалось, всего несколько нравоучительных комментариев отделяли её от того, чтобы перерезать ему глотку. По какой-то непонятной причине от этого у него на душе стало капельку легче. Ранимая Вероника сбивала с толку. Как обходиться с  _этой_  Вероникой он знал.

— И ты уверена, что слышала не их?

— На все сто.

— Потому что иногда трубы могут…

—  _На все сто._

— Я только хочу сказать, что…

Его прервал зловещий грохот, неожиданно раздавшийся над ними, сотрясая всё здание до основания, и взгляд Джагхеда переметнулся на ведущую наверх лестницу. Он почувствовал, как по его спине пробежал холодок, свидетельствующий о только что возросшей до предела бдительности. Это точно шумели не трубы.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Вероника окинула его профиль уничижительным взглядом:

— Всё ещё думаешь, что дело в трубах, Водопроводчик Джо?

Не отводя взгляда от щели между полом и ведущей в подвал дверью, сквозь которую, пускай на совсем малую долю, было видно основное помещение закусочной, он мимоходом поразился её умению звучать высокомерно, даже будучи до смерти напуганной.

— Нет, не думаю.

А затем он принялся подниматься по лестнице.

 

* * *

 

Поначалу Вероника не сомневалась, что позвать Джагхеда было ошибкой.

Он был в своём репертуаре: настроен скептически, снисходителен, с пренебрежением относился к тому, что интуиция подсказывала кому-то, кроме него, — и это лицемерие раздражало её чуть ли не больше, чем нервировало одиночество. Он фактически жил тем, что разыгрывал из себя жертву да верил в теории заговора. С него не убыло бы, прислушайся он к мнению других хотя бы  _раз_.

Но сейчас, когда он медленно поднимался по лестнице — осмотрительно, шагая осторожно, словно кошка, — она вынуждена была признать, что ей не так уж  _претит_ , что впереди неё есть живой щит. Это успокаивало. И, если говорить начистоту, немного удивляло.

Она никогда ещё не видела, чтобы Джагхед брал на себя роль так называемого «защитника».

Это всегда было прерогативой Арчи, классического гриффиндорца, слепо и необдуманно бросающегося в омут с головой, пробивая себе дорогу через любые подстерегающие его препятствия. Доспехи героя сидели на нём так удачно, что ей всегда казалось, что они не подойдут Джагхеду: что они слишком большие и громоздкие для его худощавой фигуры, что он всё-таки больше интеллектуал.

Однако, наблюдая за ним в эту минуту, она поняла, что дело было не в том, что Джагхеду они  _не подходили_  — ему просто никогда, в общем-то, не приходилось их надевать. На нём они смотрелись иначе. Арчи брал широкоплечим упорством и безрассудной смелостью — Джагхед был словно весь сделан из острых углов. Жилистый. Созданный для проворных движений, быстрых побегов, незаметных проникновений и выверки наилучшего следующего шага.

К её удивлению, в этом описании она отчасти узнавала себя.

— Ты что-нибудь ви…

Не оборачиваясь, он поднял палец, призывая её сохранять молчание, и одного этого было достаточно, чтобы свести на «нет» ту толику признательности, которую она к нему испытывала. Она не могла сказать наверняка, почему некоторые его поступки казались настолько высокомерными, словно он считал себя единственным оком логики в бушующем циклоне под названием Ривердэйл, но это всегда умудрялось выводить её из себя. Он вылетел из школы из-за куртки. Он объявил голодовку из-за открытого кинотеатра. Он закатил истерику из-за вечеринки в честь своего дня рождения.

Джагхед был главной королевой драмы в этом городе.

— О, постарайся не…

У неё перед лицом снова возникла рука — стремительный, снисходительный жест, — и в её глазах замерцали молнии.

— Джагхед, если ты не опустишь этот палец, я оторву его и пришью к твоей шапке.

Он метнул недобрый взгляд через плечо. Она растянула губы в фальшивой улыбке.

— Едва ли она может стать более уродливой.

Он со вздохом опустил руку.

— Так вот, я хотела  _сказать_ …

— Ты можешь хотя бы говорить шёпотом?

—  _Я хотела сказать_ , — повторила она на несколько децибел громче, прекрасно осознавая, что их обоих могут убить, но в настоящий момент больше волнуясь о том, чтобы одержать победу в негласном соревновании, — постарайся не наступить на скрипящую ступеньку.

Окинув её долгим, неверящим взглядом, он повернулся обратно.

— Верно, — невозмутимо произнёс он, — мы ведь не хотим, чтобы лишний шум выдал наше присутствие.

— Ты назвал мой голос «лишним шумом»? — в свою очередь возмутилась она, продолжая продвигаться вперёд.

— Не в открытую.

— О, ещё лучше — трусливое оскорбление.

— Громкое заявление от той, кто съёжилась от страха за моей спиной.

— Во-первых, — усмехнулась она с таким надменным вызовом, что он даже оглянулся, — я физически не способна съёживаться, Джонс: в смысле, меня вытурили с главной роли в «Маленькой принцессе», потому что я должна была изобразить испуг, а я не смогла. Во-вторых, — она помахала рукой, рассекая пространство между ними, — такое распределение обусловлено сугубо практическими соображениями.

Он выгнул брови с лёгким налётом веселья.

— Неужели.

— Конечно, потому что, если кто-то выскочит оттуда и нападёт на нас, я незаменима, а одним Джагхедом больше, одним Джагхедом меньше — мир многое не потеряет.

— То есть, это ради всеобщего блага.

Она одарила его вышколенной улыбкой.

— Вот именно.

Даже в темноте она могла различить весёлые искорки неверия, зажёгшиеся в его глазах. И по какой-то неведомой причине самодовольный изгиб её рта превратился в нечто чуть более искреннее. Уголки его губ приподнялись в ответ.

А затем они услышали, что во входную дверь кто-то ломится.

Вероника напряглась, резко переводя взгляд куда-то поверх его плеча, в то время как он молниеносно развернулся обратно, чтобы посмотреть в том же направлении. Очертания сумрачной закусочной нечётко вырисовывались несколькими ступеньками выше, та самая дверь находилась вне поля их зрения, и кратковременная непринуждённость, которую Вероника, сама того не подозревая, испытывала до этого момента, полностью испарилась.

— Какой замок стоит на двери? — спросил Джагхед, понизив голос. Вероника усилием воли заставила себя проглотить комок, подступивший к горлу.

— Там три замка с засовами. — По его взгляду можно было понять, что он не ожидал такого ответа и в то же время был приятно удивлён; она пожала плечами, сохраняя суровое выражение лица. — Им придётся попотеть, если они хотят выломать её.

— Это я уже понял.

— У меня есть пистолет.

—  _Что?_

Она не собиралась выпаливать это вот так, с бухты-барахты, но ничего не смогла с собой поделать: она не могла мыслить связно в состоянии нервного возбуждения.

— Внизу. У меня в столе. Я украла его у отца.

В течение нескольких секунд он молча смотрел на неё, не зная, что на это сказать.

— В смысле, ты умеешь им пользоваться?

— Да. — Она сглотнула. — Нет.

В его взгляде отразилось замешательство.

— Возможно.

— Вероника…

— Не знаю, то есть, я ведь стреляла однажды, так какая разница?

— Большая разница! — прошипел он, но, прежде чем она успела что-либо ответить, вместо возни с дверной ручкой послышался другой звук. Приглушённый. И даже мелодичный. Через несколько мгновений до неё дошло, что это был смех.

Она почувствовала толику облегчения — словно нечто разжалось у неё в груди. Возможно, всё это было обычным розыгрышем? Кучка бунтарей без причины, решивших похулиганить субботним вечером? Она посмотрела на Джагхеда ровно в тот самый миг, когда он оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на неё; его глаза были прищурены и задумчивы, что, скорее всего, означало, что ему пришло в голову то же самое.

— Думаешь?..

— Возможно, — пробормотал он, кивая, — но не стоит так просто отметать…

— Разумеется, — согласилась она, — это легко всё так же может быть…

— Именно, — ответил он, оборачиваясь к дверному проёму, однако через несколько секунд озадаченно посмотрел на неё вновь. Неозвученное «Мы что, только что прочитали мысли друг друга?» ярко горело в его взгляде, на что она лишь моргнула, понятия не имея, как это понимать и что делать с этим дальше.

— Итак, какой у нас план? — подала голос Вероника неловкое мгновение спустя.

— Эм, — начал он, всё ещё несколько сбитый с толку открытием взаимной телепатии, — думаю, лучше всего нам ещё немного выждать.

Снаружи вновь раздался приглушённый смех, и она почувствовала острый прилив раздражения: если это в самом деле была кучка прыщавых школьников, которым нечем больше заняться — она за себя не отвечает.

Ей не нравилось думать, что её легко напугать.

Что чуть что — и она готова позвать на помощь.

Однако ж вот она прячется за спиной Джагхеда Джонса (!), и очень даже может оказаться, что виной всему дешёвый аналог актёрского состава «Балбесов», ошивающийся около закусочной.

— Другой вариант: выйти наружу и сказать кому бы там ни было, чтобы они убирались.

Джагхед фыркнул.

— И получить пулю промеж глаз, когда окажется, что это Хэл Купер сбежал из тюрьмы, чтобы устроить сиквел «Фарго»? Нет, спасибо.

— Джагхед, я слышу, как кто-то  _хихикает_ , — ты думаешь, Хэл Купер стал бы хихикать?

— Я думаю, что он стал бы  _убивать_.

— Кроме того, он в тюрьме строгого режима — едва ли ему удалось устроить побег из Шоушенка за считанные недели.

— Ты думаешь, «едва ли» ещё что-то значит в Ривердэйле? Кто теперь недооценивает этот «Бермудский треугольник, прикидывающийся обычным городом»?

Послышался очередной залп смеха — на этот раз почти точно глумливый, — и она крепко сжала зубы, принимая негласный вызов. Джагхед строго на неё посмотрел.

— Нет.

Она размышляла, что ей следует предпринять.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что тебя там ждёт!

— Узнать это можно только одним способом.

— Чт…  _Вероника_ , — возмущённо прошептал он, но было слишком поздно: проскользнув мимо него, она уже поднималась по лестнице. Вскоре в поле её зрения появилась сумрачная закусочная, окутанная таким множеством теней, что ничего нельзя было различить. Она потянулась к выключателю, приободрённая необоснованным чувством защищённости, которое злость нередко придаёт людям.

А затем она замерла.

Внутри у неё всё опустилось.

— Слушай, я в курсе, что тебя, по существу, вырастил клан Корлеоне, — раздражённо проворчал Джагхед, появившийся в закусочной с опозданием в несколько секунд, — но существует очень большая вероятность, что из-за твоей мафиозной гордости нас обоих убью…

Он остановился на полуслове.

Она неподвижно смотрела вперёд, уставившись на огромное окно, опоясывающее закусочную по всему периметру. Кровь шумела в ушах. Пальцы, словно окоченелые, были сжаты в кулаки. Мазки чего-то густого и блестящего, тёмного, тревожаще красного стекали по стеклу, и свет уличных фонарей отражался в них зловещими бликами.

Это было похоже на сцену из фильма ужасов.

— Это… — Её дрожащий голос застрял в горле, и она сглотнула в попытке придать ему больше уверенности. — Это кровь?

Она почувствовала, что Джагхед перевёл взгляд на её затылок. Она не могла оторвать свой от окна.

_Всё равно это кровавые деньги._

Она отказалась от денег.

Может быть, это была кровь.

— Подожди здесь, — наконец ответил он. Этого было достаточно, чтобы вывести её из оцепенения: оглянувшись, она увидела, как он натягивает капюшон своей толстовки.

Она несколько раз моргнула в недоумении.

— Куда это ты собрался?

— Закрой за мной дверь.

— Джагхед…

— Я быстро.

— Ага, быстро умрёшь — тот, кто это сделал, всё ещё снаружи!

Он отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я видел, как они убежали, как только ты включила свет.

— Это ещё не значит…

— Вероника, — перебил её он, слегка повышая голос — свидетельство его волнения, — это может быть человеческая кровь или это может быть кетчуп — нам надо знать, с чем мы имеем дело, чтобы решить, что делать дальше.

Где-то в глубине её души приглушённое воплями страха и беспокойства нечто расслабилось, услышав слово «мы». Что бы ни происходило, оно не имело к нему никакого отношения — по крайней мере, так казалось, — но по какой-то неясной причине одним-единственным обобщением он разделил с ней это бремя. Она почувствовала неизъяснимый прилив благодарности.

— Со мной всё будет в порядке, — заключил он, обходя её и закатывая рукава толстовки, и от того, как он это произнёс: отрывисто, отрешённо, словно не желая давать себе время задуматься над тем, что не очень-то в это верит, — ей стало трудно дышать.

— Нет.

Он раздражённо вздохнул, когда она резко обошла его, преграждая ему путь.

— Вероника…

— Нет, это глупость, ведь всё это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения, — выпалила она, агрессивно жестикулируя в сторону окна. — Если кто и должен идти, так это я.

— А что если это как раз-таки имеет отношение ко мне? — Абсурдность ответа заставила её поморщиться, и он резко втянул носом воздух. — Слушай, когда они убегали, я заметил куртку Упырей.

Она моргнула, переваривая услышанное.

— И что?

Он нахмурился.

— Как это «что» — с чего Упырям нападать на тебя?

— Зачем им осаждать закусочную, если они хотят насолить  _тебе_? — возразила она, на её лице — точно такое же недоумение. Он изумлённо фыркнул.

— Да мало ли зачем, Вероника: они знают, что я провожу здесь время; они знают, что ты водишь дружбу со Змеями; Арчи и Бетти вне зоны доступа, так что ты — единственная оставшаяся из нашей дурацкой четвёрки как-там-её.

— То есть, ты серьёзно считаешь, что они могут использовать меня против тебя, потому что я твой  _друг_? — Она глядела на него, ушам своим не веря. — Джагхед, мы за несколько недель и слова друг другу не сказали — насколько дерьмовые, по-твоему, у них сведения?

— Ладно, может, это немного и притянуто за уши, но это не меняет того…

— Чего «того»?

— Что у них гораздо больше причин нападать на меня, чем на тебя! — воскликнул он, потеряв терпение.

— Откуда тебе знать? — продолжала давить она, ощущая прилив воинственности. — Что если их нанял мой отец?

— Чтобы они навредили дочери, которой он по Фрейду одержим?  _Серьёзно_?

— Необязательно навредили, может, устрашили. Напугали меня, чтобы я приползла обратно.

— Для чего ему тратиться и нанимать Упырей, если он может просто задушить тебя финансово?

— Для чего Упырям мучиться и осаждать закусочную, когда они могут напасть на тебя непосредственно?

—  _Почему мы спорим о том, кого Упыри ненавидят больше?_

С секунду она молча глядела на него, открыв рот, с горящей маниакальной готовностью к битве в глазах, которая была точным отражением его собственной. А затем нахмурилась.

— Что ж, когда ты ставишь вопрос так, это звучит действительно глупо, — пробормотала она, и, поддавшись неожиданной смене настроения, он улыбнулся уголками губ.

Пару мгновений они оценивающе смотрели друг на друга, ощущая, как окружающее их разгорячённое напряжение превращается в нечто более лёгкое, нечто, чего ни один из них, казалось, никогда не ожидал испытать в компании другого. Он выглядел так, словно его застигли врасплох. Реальнее, что ли, будто бы в нём осталось меньше от ходячего стереотипа и больше от настоящего человека.

— Слушай, — наконец начал он, отводя взгляд, — забудем, за кем охотятся, а за кем не охотятся Упыри, — я целое лето учился с ними справляться. Ты целое лето училась управлять закусочной. На случай, если они всё ещё поблизости и нарываются на неприятности, я считаю, что мне лучше пойти проверить, что там снаружи, а тебе лучше остаться здесь и держать оборону. Справедливо?

Его глаза снова встретились с её, частично закрытые дурацкой чёлкой, всегда падающей ему на лоб, и она закусила губу.

— Почему мне кажется, что согласиться на это значит позволить тебе победить?

— Потому что ты готова соревноваться до умопомрачения и тебе нужна профессиональная помощь.

— Кто бы говорил, — фыркнула она.

— Вероника.

Она избегала его взгляда, не в силах признаться даже себе, что тянет время. Чем дольше она будет пререкаться с Джагхедом, тем дольше сможет существовать, не зная, написано ли на её окне кровью «ты следующая».

— Я выхожу.

Она прочистила горло.

— Хорошо.

— Поэтому ты должна отойти с дороги.

Она скованно шагнула в сторону, театральным жестом показывая, что путь свободен.

Он внимательно оглядел её, прежде чем пройти мимо, направляясь к двери. Она слышала, как позади неё затихают шаги, пока они не прекратились вовсе. И только услышав клацанье последнего засова, она наконец обернулась.

— Джагхед?

Он оглянулся через плечо, не убирая руку с замка.

— Спасибо. — Он нахмурился. — Ну, знаешь, за то, что пришёл помочь мне посреди ночи. За то, что вообще пришёл, если честно. Ты не обязан был делать это, и я это ценю. — Она сглотнула, ощущая лёгкую неловкость. — Просто хотела сказать тебе это на случай, если тебя убьют.

На его лице возникла кособокая улыбка.

— Ну, это и ещё что твоя шапка до крайности уродлива.

— Ты говорила мне это уже не однажды, вообще-то.

— Да, но ты должен был услышать это по крайней мере ещё раз перед смертью.

— Спасибо.

— Но всё же не умирай.

Его брови взмыли вверх — по всей видимости, он был так же удивлён её высказыванием, как и она сама.

— Я думал, одним Джагхедом больше, одним Джагхедом меньше — мир многое не потеряет.

— Это я такое сказала? — изобразила невинность она.

— Разве что слово в слово.

— Я была под воздействием закусочных испарений.

Его глаза едва заметно заблестели, когда она произнесла знакомые слова.

— И ты избавилась от него, проведя следующие пять минут в той же закусочной?

Она улыбнулась.

— Медицинское чудо.

Закончив этот затянувшийся обмен любезностями, Джагхед открыл последний замок и выскользнул в ночь.

 

* * *

 

Хорошая новость: это была не кровь.

Но это был и не кетчуп.

Это была краска, а именно краска из ружья для пейнтбола, забытого на парковке «У Попа», по всей вероятности, в спешке.

Плохая новость: целились они не в окно. Они стреляли в мишень, на это самое окно повешенную. Мишень, на которой было лицо Вероники.

И то, что использовали они исключительно красную краску, едва ли было случайностью.

— Возможно, ты была права насчёт политики устрашения, проводимой твоим отцом, — заметил Джагхед, подцепляя картошку фри со стоящей перед ним тарелки и закидывая её в рот. Прошёл почти час с тех пор, как они увидели художества на стекле, и после того, как он помог ей отмыть краску, запереть все замки и закрыть жалюзи, Вероника настояла на том, чтобы отплатить ему единственной валютой, которую он принимал: едой.

— Возможно. — Сидя напротив него за его любимым столиком, она пожала плечами, трубочкой размешивая остатки шоколадного молочного коктейля. Он помнил, что, когда она впервые подала ему молочный коктейль этим летом, тот был жидким и водянистым. Он был твёрдо убеждён, что она непременно загубит «У Попа».

Он начал сознавать, что у него вошло в привычку в ней ошибаться.

Либо так, либо у неё была привычка доказывать, что он не прав.

Возможно, и то, и другое.

— Или, знаешь, может быть, он чем-то насолил Упырям, и теперь они вымещают зло на тебе, — предположил он, и её губы выгнулись в невесёлой усмешке.

— Это мне не впервой.

Её лицо исказилось, взгляд застыл, сфокусировавшись на какой-то неясной точке позади него, и, несмотря на то, что он знал, что она не имела в виду конкретно его, он испытал укол совести. Он бесспорно пару раз принимал участие в игре «Обвини Веронику во всех смертных грехах». Даже больше, чем пару раз. И Бетти тоже. Да все, кого он знал, если на то пошло.

Все, кроме Арчи.

Его взгляд загорелся, в голове наконец что-то щёлкнуло и встало на место.

Небольшая, но, без сомнения, подленькая часть его никак не могла взять в толк, каким образом Арчи и Веронике удалось продержаться вместе так долго. То есть, в теории это, конечно, было логично: девушка из группы поддержки и нападающий футбольной команды, популярные и ослепительные, источающие сексуальность, выглядящие так, словно сошли с обложки журнала о самых красивых в мире подростках — но в жизни?

В жизни что-то не сходилось.

Арчи был прямолинеен. Словно состоял из параллельных прямых, которые никогда не пересекаются друг с другом. Он уходил с головой во всё, за что брался, и задумывался над всевозможными «зачем» и «почему» лишь постфактум, если вообще задумывался. Вероника же состояла из углов и пересечений. Постоянно разветвляющееся логическое древо из последствий и рассчитанных рисков, она была на десять шагов впереди всего, с чем сталкивалась. Там, где Арчи был прямой линией, она была узлом.

Как показывал его опыт, только запутанные люди умели развязывать узлы.

И всё же, смотря на неё сейчас, сидящую с отстранённым и рассеянным взглядом, он понял, что она не только на десять шагов опережала всех остальных. Она ещё и находилась на десять шагов от них в стороне. Обособленная стечением обстоятельств, результатами действий своих родителей. Единственным человеком, которого эти обстоятельства не оттолкнули, был Арчи.

И теперь из-за этого он оказался в колонии для несовершеннолетних.

Джагхеда с неожиданной силой поразило, насколько же она на самом деле была одинока. Одинока настолько, чтобы ежедневно отрабатывать двенадцатичасовые смены в закусочной. Одинока настолько, что ей пришлось обратиться за помощью к нему. При том, что Бетти с каждым днём сияла всё ярче и становилась всё более недосягаемой, а к острому облегчению примешивалось осознание, что его собственная жизнь становилась всё мрачнее и запутаннее, это чувство было ему до чёртиков знакомо.

Внезапно её расфокусированный взгляд прояснился, и она посмотрела на него, отчего он тотчас же распрямился, словно его пырнули раскалённой кочергой.

— Закончил?

В его глазах отразилось недоумение, и она кивнула на одиноко стоящую на столе тарелку. На ней ещё покоилось несколько кусочков картофеля.

— А, эм, да, — ответил он, потирая шею. — Я наелся, спасибо.

Он ждал колкой реплики а-ля «звоните в «Ривердэйл Реджистер», Джагхед Джонс оставил еду на тарелке», но она лишь чопорно кивнула и забрала её.

Он пристально наблюдал, как она собрала посуду и поднялась со своего места, и, повернувшись к кухне, она перехватила его взгляд.

— Что?

Он придал своему лицу бесстрастное выражение.

— Ничего.

Она не сводила с него глаз.

— Да правда ничего.

— Выкладывай, Джонс.

— Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.

Ещё пару секунд она сверлила его взглядом, а затем закатила глаза и, развернувшись на пятках, пошла к стойке. Его взор снова помрачнел. Даже её походка была не такой, как всегда. В ней отсутствовали горделивое покачивание бёдрами, намеренный перенос веса на мысочки.

Он неожиданно сморщился: с каких это, нафиг, пор ему было известно, как именно  _ходит_  Вероника?

— Слушай, спасибо, что пришёл и помог со всем разобраться, Джагхед, — произнесла она из-за стойки, и он не мог не заметить, насколько дежурным это «спасибо» было в сравнении с предыдущим. — Дальше я справлюсь сама. Тебе стоит пойти домой и поспать.

Он чувствовал, что она пытается его спровадить, только точно не знал почему. Он никогда бы не поверил, что она уже отошла от потрясения. Настолько испуганной, как сегодня, он её, положа руку на сердце, никогда не видел.

— Я могу остаться, пока ты не закончишь.

Натирая губкой посуду, она отрицательно покачала головой.

— В этом нет необходимости, я буду здесь ещё пару часов: мне надо разобраться с кое-какими бумагами, так что уйду я отсюда только к утру.

Его внимание заострилось. Он взглянул на часы, висящие позади неё.

— Сейчас полтретьего.

— Ну да.

— Солнце встаёт в полседьмого — ты собираешься проторчать тут четыре часа?

—  _Да_.

— Почему?

Она раздражённо вздохнула.

— Потому что я одновременно хожу в школу и являюсь владельцем закусочной, Джагхед. Я делаю свои дела тогда, когда у меня есть на это время. Прямо сейчас у меня есть время.

— А сон — это всего лишь роскошь, которую ты себе иногда позволяешь, или что?

Она опустила губку с натянутой, невесёлой улыбкой.

— В общем-то, да.

Его брови взмыли вверх, с языка готово было сорваться скептическое возражение, но тут он обратил внимание на то, насколько уставшей она выглядит. Взвинченной, ершистой, раздражённой — разумеется, но если копнуть глубже, то просто-напросто, без сомнения, уставшей.

Он прикусил язык.

Что бы с ней ни происходило, ему едва ли стоило усугублять.

Она и так уже многое пережила сегодня.

Должно быть, его размышления предательски отразились на его лице, потому что уже в, казалось, миллионный раз за вечер её лицо ожесточилось.

— Да твою мать, Джагхед,  _в чём дело_?

— А в чём дело?

— Ты опять смотришь на меня так, будто хочешь что-то сказать, но боишься, что тем самым разрушишь грёбаный пространственно-временной континуум.

Вздохнув, он вылез из-за стола.

— Слушай, это не… Я просто…

Она сверлила его взглядом, в котором явно читалось, что она примерно в двух секундах от того, чтобы его обезглавить, и он вскинул руки, признавая своё поражение: да пошло оно всё к чёрту.

— Я хочу сказать: очевидно, что ты не в порядке, Вероника. — Она выгнула брови так высоко, что они практически слились с волосами, и он поторопился продолжить, прежде чем она успела бы снять с него скальп. — И я понимаю, что по какой-то неведомой причине ты хочешь, чтобы я верил в то, что это не так, и я пытаюсь сделать вид, что верю, правда пытаюсь, но я только не понимаю  _почему_ … В смысле, ты позвонила мне, потому что была напугана, — напомнил он, махнув рукой позади себя. — И учитывая, что случилось, у тебя есть всякое на это право. Я видел, что они сделали с окном — я, блин, помог тебе его оттереть, — и знаешь что? — фыркнул он, прищуриваясь, задним умом понимая, что его заносит. — Это ведь не только сегодня. Всё лето. Всё это лето, которое, я знаю, было дерьмовым для тебя, и ты знаешь, что оно было дерьмовым для меня, и мы оба знаем, что оно было дерьмовым для нас обоих, так к чему теперь хорохориться? Зачем мы это делаем? Почему притворяемся, что всё хорошо, когда это не так? Какой в этом смысл? Кому от этого лучше?

Ещё несколько секунд его голос едко и звонко отдавался эхом в окружающей их тишине, и он не сразу понял, что уже даже на неё не смотрит. Его взор был обращён внутрь, раздражение, подобно бумерангу, оборачивалось против него, проявляясь в непроизвольно сжатых кулаках.

Сглотнув, он разжал их, опуская взгляд.

— Я хочу сказать, — начал он мгновение спустя уже более спокойным голосом, — что знаю, что у тебя не всё хорошо. Так что, если я что-то могу для тебя сделать, перестань притворяться и скажи мне, даже если ты убедила себя, что это глупо.

Наступила длительная, напряжённая пауза.

Он понятия не имел, о чём она думала.

Он понятия не имел, о чём думал  _он_  — что за нафиг вообще была эта тирада?

И когда он уже приготовился сдаться и уйти, пока не поздно, она кашлянула, прочищая горло:

— Я живу здесь.

Он тотчас же перевёл взгляд на неё.

Она в упор смотрела на тарелки, которые держала в руках, избегая зрительного контакта.

— Я живу в подвале с тех самых пор, как купила закусочную. Я просто, — она покачала головой, — я не могла жить под одной крышей с отцом после всего, что он натворил, так что, когда мне дали ключи, я в тот же день собрала всё, что могла, и перенесла свои вещи сюда. Поэтому я хотела, чтобы ты ушёл. — Она нервно сглотнула. — Я не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь про это узнал.

Потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы переварить услышанное. Если смотреть на ситуацию отстранённо, это звучало убедительно. Она всегда была в закусочной. Он никогда не видел, чтобы она уходила, даже когда сидел там до глубокой ночи. Она не всегда была в униформе — даже сегодня она встретила его в леггинсах и тёплом свитере. Но даже принимая во внимание все знаки — знаки, которые уж он-то должен был заметить и распознать, — сложно было представить, что Вероника Лодж, королева экстравагантности и роскоши, живёт одна в крошечном, пыльном подвале закусочной.

— Я понимаю, — произнёс он спустя мгновение, бесхитростно пожимая плечами. — Поверь, я понимаю.

Она кивнула, не отрывая глаз от пола.

— Я так и думала.

— Тогда почему просто не сказала? — спросил он. Она приглушённо хмыкнула.

— Не знаю, Джагхед. В смысле, разве мы настолько близки?

Его удивило, что она размышляла над тем же вопросом.

И, кажется, она тоже не знала на него ответа.

В конце концов она всё таки посмотрела на него, и он неуверенно пожал плечами:

— Я думаю, мы могли бы быть.

Казалось, его слова заставили её задуматься.

Он не знал, почему ожидал её ответа с лёгкой тревогой.

— Звучит опасно.

Он нахмурился.

— Что если мне передастся твоё ужасное чувство стиля?

Напряжение спало.

— Что если я начну носить шапки?

— Тебе не пойдут шапки.

— Мне пойдёт что угодно.

— Хочешь поспорить? — ответил он, потянувшись к своей шапке, чтобы бросить её Веронике, и её лицо исказила гримаса ужаса.

— Я, может, и бездомная, Джонс, но у меня всё ещё есть стандарты.

Он опустил руку с самодовольной ухмылкой, втайне испытав облегчение, что она отказалась от этой затеи. Неизвестно почему, но, немного это обдумав, мысль о Веронике в его шапке показалась ему тревожной и обескураживающей.

— Итак, — вновь начала она, заправляя выбившийся локон за ухо, — теперь, когда мы «друзья» или типа того…

— «Настолько близки», — поправил её он.

— Точно, настолько близки, — повторила она с насмешкой в голосе. — Думаю, я, знаешь ли, не буду очень против, если ты останешься, пока я не закончу прибираться.

Он нахмурился, притворяясь, что обдумывает её просьбу.

— Вообще-то, твои запросы высоковаты.

Она закатила глаза.

— Особенно для первого дня — в смысле, мы перешли в новый статус всего пару секунд назад.

— Просто заткнись и смотри, как я мою посуду, Джагхед.

Он так и поступил.

И когда она закончила убираться и решила немного почитать перед сном, он так и не ушёл.

И когда она пошла вниз, чтобы умыться и переодеться в пижаму, он так и не ушёл.

И когда она сказала, что «даст глазам отдохнуть всего пару секундочек», а в итоге заснула, он так и не ушёл.

Собственно, только проснувшись и увидев косой луч утреннего солнца, бьющий ему прямо в глаза, он решил, что, по всей вероятности, пришло время идти домой. Сощурившись, он выпрямился, проскользив по изношенной виниловой обивке дивана, и провёл шершавой ладонью по лицу. Спина ныла. Шапка почти свалилась с головы.

Наверное, ему всё-таки стоило согласиться, когда Вероника предложила ему подушку.

Превозмогая ломоту, он с трудом поднялся и собрал свои вещи. Он думал было заварить себе кофе, но отказался от этой затеи: совсем скоро у него была назначена встреча со Змеями, а Тони всегда брала для него термос.

Крадучись, он спустился по лестнице, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, намереваясь выйти через заднюю дверь, так как главный вход не закрылся бы за ним сам по себе, и, проходя через подвал, заметил Веронику, которая крепко спала, свернувшись в клубок в кресле с книгой на коленях. Она так и не добралась до своего надувного матраса.

Она даже не удосужилась накрыться.

— Господи, Вероника, — пробормотал он, тихонько приближаясь к ней, по дороге схватив со стула шерстяное покрывало. Стоял октябрь — температура в комнате едва ли превышала десять градусов. Он осторожно накрыл её, постаравшись охватить всю её целиком, и она тут же укуталась в одеяло, притянув его к себе поближе, и потёрлась головой о кресло.

Её реакция вызвала у него непроизвольную улыбку.

Она выглядела маленьким ребёнком.

Той, кто не заслуживает всего дерьма, которое выпало на её долю.

Эта мысль его немного отрезвила.

Никто из них, по правде говоря, этого не заслуживал.

— Спокойной ночи, Лодж, — прошептал он спустя мгновение, на прощание коснувшись её волос.

Она заворочалась, но в конце концов опять погрузилась в сон — по крайней мере, так ему казалось, пока он не собрался уходить и не почувствовал, как вокруг его запястья сжалась рука, пытающаяся его удержать.

— Нет.

Она произнесла это неразборчиво, едва слышно, но хватка на его руке ясно передавала вложенный смысл. Он обернулся в удивлении, которое тотчас же трансформировалось в весёлость: её брови были насуплены как у ребёнка.

— Вероника.

— Мм.

— Уже утро.

— Мм, — вновь протянула она, на этот раз — недовольно.

— Опасность миновала.

На это она ничего не ответила, по всей видимости, снова заснув, но по-прежнему цепко держалась за его запястье. Вздохнув, он присел на корточки, понизив голос до мягкого шёпота.

— Вероника.

— Мм.

— Мне пора.

— Мм.

— Это значит, что ты должна отпустить мою руку.

Она не пошевелилась, всё так же капризно, сонно хмурясь, и он не мог не усмехнуться над тем, насколько абсолютно не устрашающей она казалась во сне.

— Сейчас я её высвобожу.

Он потянул руку ровно с той силой, что была необходима, чтобы та выскользнула из её хватки, и в то же мгновение Вероника спрятала свою ладонь под одеяло, крепче прижимая его к груди. По какой-то причине — вероятно, ввиду уникальности происходящего — он задержался ещё на секунду, чтобы просто посмотреть на неё. На её длинные ресницы, отбрасывающие тени на щёки в тусклом утреннем свете. На её спутанные волосы, ставшие волнистыми от того, что она весь день проходила с хвостиком. На молчаливый изгиб её обычно  _чрезмерно_  болтливого рта.

Как и большинство из того, что касалось её, это очаровывало настолько, что трудно было отвести взгляд.

— Хорошего дня, Арчикинс, — неожиданно пробормотала она, выводя его из непреднамеренного ступора, и последним воспоминанием Джагхеда оказалось острое удивление, охватившее его прямо перед тем, как она подалась вперёд и запечатлела на его губах мимолётный поцелуй.

Его словно пронзил электрический разряд. Это было лёгкое касание, едва уловимое прикосновение, и всё же, даже несмотря на неопровержимость того, что этот поцелуй предназначался не ему, каким-то образом он показался Джагхеду губительно, сокрушающе личным. Неизвестно почему. Всё случилось в мгновение ока: только что её губы были прижаты к его губам — а вот они уже покоятся рядом с её руками, находясь в блаженном неведении касательно континентов, которые только что сдвинули. Единственное, что ему было доступно, — застыть на месте, полностью потеряв способность передвигаться, даже не представляя, что теперь делать.

Он ушёл, так и не представляя, что делать.

Он провёл встречу со Змеями, так и не представляя, что делать.

Он поужинал с Бетти, так и не представляя, что делать.

Он лёг спать, так и не представляя, что делать.

И когда в понедельник он встретил её в коридоре, она улыбнулась ему своей обычной «привет, ты идиот»-улыбкой, а не «прости, что поцеловала тебя»-улыбкой, и он так и не представлял, что ему теперь делать.

Вероника Лодж случайно поцеловала его и даже не помнила об этом, и он совершенно, категорически, аб-нахер-солютно не представлял, что с этим делать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Бермудский треугольник — район в Саргассовом море (Атлантический океан), в котором якобы происходят таинственные исчезновения морских и воздушных судов и прочие аномальные явления.
> 
> 2) Кэти Перри (1984) — американская певица, композитор, автор песен, актриса, посол доброй воли ООН.
> 
> 3) Кейп-Код (англ. Cape Cod — «мыс трески») — полуостров на северо-востоке США в 120 км от Бостона, самая восточная точка штата Массачусетс.
> 
> 4) Джо Вюрцельбахер (также известный как водопроводчик Джо; 1973) — американский водопроводчик, который был использован в качестве представителя среднего класса в ходе избирательной кампании президентских выборов в США в 2008 году.
> 
> 5) Глаз бури, также глаз урагана, або офо, бычий глаз, око циклона — область прояснения и относительно тихой погоды в центре тропического циклона.
> 
> 6) «Маленькая принцесса» (1905) — роман для детей английской писательницы Фрэнсис Элизы Бёрнетт.
> 
> 7) «Балбесы» (англ. The Goonies) — фильм, снятый в 1985 году режиссёром Ричардом Доннером. Сценарий написан Крисом Коламбусом по сюжету Стивена Спилберга. Этот фильм о группе детей из района «Гун Докс» города Астория, штат Орегон. «Балбесы» пытаются спасти «Гун Докс» от разрушения. Для этого они решают найти сокровища легендарного пирата XVII века по имени Одноглазый Вилли.
> 
> 8) «Фа́рго» — фильм братьев Коэн, вышедший на экраны в марте 1996 года. В начальных титрах утверждается, что фильм основан на реальной истории похищения и нескольких убийств, произошедших в штате Миннесота в 1987 году, однако, в финальных титрах указано, что все события фильма являются вымыслом.
> 
> 9) «Побе́г из Шоуше́нка» — культовый американский художественный фильм-драма 1994 года, снятый режиссёром Фрэнком Дарабонтом по повести Стивена Кинга «Рита Хейуорт и спасение из Шоушенка» о банкире, который в результате обвинения в гибели своей жены и её любовника оказывается за решёткой и решает осуществить побег.
> 
> 10) Клан Корлеоне — мафиозный клан из фильма «Крёстный отец».
> 
> 11) Зигмунд Фрейд наиболее известен как основатель психоанализа, который оказал значительное влияние на психологию, медицину, социологию, антропологию, литературу и искусство XX века. Среди достижений Фрейда наиболее важными являются разработка трёхкомпонентной структурной модели психики (состоящая из «Оно», «Я» и «Сверх-Я»), выделение специфических фаз психосексуального развития личности, создание теории эдипова комплекса, обнаружение функционирующих в психике защитных механизмов, психологизация понятия «бессознательное», открытие переноса и контр-переноса, а также разработка таких терапевтических методик, как метод свободных ассоциаций и толкование сновидений.


End file.
